


Taking Off

by knifepyjamas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate 70a, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Interpret whatever's up with Cecil however you want, Kevin's also trans he's just got bottom surgery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Carlos, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Alternate 70a I got the idea to write after listening to the Holiday bonus ep and thinking about both Carlos and Kevin's things for coming on air
Relationships: Carlos/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Taking Off

"As the saying goes, "it's always dawn"- Oh! And speaking of sunshine, Carlos just arrived here, in the studio, with me~! Carlos? Did you go out in this weather? You're covered in dust, and those look like friction burns in the shape of lab goggles on your face. Are you okay? Did Doug and Alicia make it back?"

Kevin stares, concerned, at Carlos, who looks just as beautiful as ever despite having walked through a sandstorm. In fact, he looks even more beautiful in a way: disheveled, determination glinting in his dark eyes. 

"Not yet, they...- What is this all over your studio? Is that... barbeque sauce?"

Carlos takes in the studio walls and floor, all glazed with a tasteful amount of blood. He doesn't seem concerned, merely intrigued.

"Oh, that? That's just... blood. And some old bones, and loose teeth, and beaks, and things... I finally decorated, thanks for noticing! And _I_ just noticed you have a bag slung over your shoulder! Your final report must be in there! Look at how we both notice things about each other~, I love that!"

They both look at the white tarp bag Carlos is carrying. Objects bulge against it making it appear lumpy and oddly shaped. Even with some outlines being visible, Kevin can't tell what it is that's in the bag.

"Weeell, I, um-"

They was Carlos is gazing at Kevin is... odd. A complicated mix of anxiety and determination and what is that? Intrigue? Amusement? He can't say. It's certainly an interesting expression, whatever it is.

"Ooh, you sound excited! Which is great news! Being excited means you're happy! It's so good to be happy despite the weather and the wars and the bloood! Oh, and that hard decision you made-"

"Um, yeah, I've been me-"

"And? _And?_ You finally have the scientific results of your hard scientific work!"

Carlos sighs, his eyes flick around the room, anywhere but Kevin's. He seems frustrated now, on top of all those other emotions he has been giving off before.

"I don't. I don't have results, Kevin! When the army marched out again I went back to trying to recover my notes. I had just gotten the lab desktops clean when Alicia's large dog bounded through the lab and out the front door, sending every glass tube and jar crashing onto the floor. When I bent over to see the damage, I saw my computer there too, just on the tiles, snapped nearly in half, a tuft of white fur covering the keyboard, singed slightly by the smoke streaking out of the broken monitor."

He sighs again.

"I lost it all, Kevin. My entire year of study is gone."

Now he seems sad on top of everything else. Kevin doesn't like that. He doesn't like when anyone feels sad, even a little bit. Especially not Carlos.

"What's the bag, then? Did you at least learn _some_ of your results?"

Carlos perks up at the question, the frustration and sadness melting back away into his original mix of tone and vibe. He adjusts the bag's strap, rolling his shoulder to alleviate the strain from its pressure.

"This is, um, well. It's your inaugural broadcast, and I just thought that um, maybe we could... do something special for it? Y'know?"

Something special? Kevin is intrigued himself now! He watches as Carlos places his bag on top of a filing cabinet, gently moving a mouse skeleton out of the way as he does. From it, he pulls out a chain of spiky-looking pink flowers.

"These are fairy dusters,"

Carlos begins to explain, moving closer to allow Kevin to see the flowers better.

"Calliandra eriophylla. Unlike many other desert plants, which are low growing, it can reach up to five feet, and can be as much as ten feet wide!"

Kevin isn't particularly interested in the science of the flowers, but he loves his boyfriend's joy about the subject! He also loves the flowers themselves. They are just so pretty! From looking at them, he can't tell whether or not they're pointy or soft.

"The sphere in the centre is the actual flower part, then these long bits? Those are the stamen, which are one of some plant's reproductive organs. They're what make pollen. Plants like trees and grass and moose don't always have stamen."

"Fascinating! So it's like a flower that's covered with di-"

"I brought this, um, as a gift because I know you like flowers and, well, here-"

Carlos brushes Kevin's hair out of the way as he, very softly, places the chain of fairy dusters around his neck; right over the reddish welt and triangular scar where his StrexChoker- Carlos had called it some sort of "obedience collar"- had once been. He ties it in the back, and Kevin can't help but giggle. The stamen are both silky and bristly, and oh how it tickles his sensitive skin!

"How do I look, babe?"

Gentle hands cup his face, and Carlos presses a kiss to his scarred lips.

"Beautiful, my helianthus. But that's not all. Listeners-"

"Oh! How could I forget!"

Kevin turns back towards the microphone, smiling a little sheepishly. Not that anyone can tell, it's radio and as far as he knows, there aren't any listeners yet.

"I'm sorry, listeners! It's been a little while since I've done radio- ten years in fact! Isn't time just silly? I'm a little out of practice, but don't worry! I am, after all, a radio professional! I can't even say how long I've been the Bluffs' Voice!"

Carlos leans in next to him to speak into the microphone. His curly hair brushes against Kevin's face, and he makes sure to deliver a kiss to the scientist's cheek.

"Listeners, my next... gift... is, well, as much for you as it is for us, if Kevin accepts it that is."

Kevin cocks his head to the side. What kind of gift could Carlos possibly have to think that he wouldn't accept it? He adores gifts! They make him so, so happy! Especially gifts from him; they were always fun things and not anything like a StrexPet- though actually, that was fun to play with. It made _such_ a funny noise when you chucked it against a wall!

"Oh, oh! What is it, kit! You have to tell me~!"

Suddenly, Carlos's breath is hot against his ear, his hand on his. A warmth blooms in his gut as he whispers:

"I'm going to pin you down and fuck you live on air- if you want me to, of course."

Kevin's claws clutch at his desk, almost like if he grips tight enough his breath will steady and his heart will return back to his chest from its excited leap into his throat. Carlos- that- it'd be-

It's not a conscious decision as he moans into the mic for the second time that broadcast. Carlos's hand traces up the length of his arm, coming up to play with the edge of his semi-unbuttoned shirt. His fingers teasingly brush his skin, which makes Kevin shiver.

"Well?"

Carlos hasn't moved away from his face. In fact, he's gotten closer, his lips just a few centimeters from him. Though it's obvious- to Kevin at least- that he wants this, Carlos would never make an actual move without spoken, explicit confirmation.

"Carlos, sweetheart..."

His voice is shakier, breathier than he intends,

"I would want nothing more."

As soon as the words pass his lips, Carlos's hand slips under his shirt, rubbing the tender skin beneath. His teeth gently nip at his earlobe, and his breath is deafening to Kevin's mind. Kevin himself wraps his arms around Carlos's hips, pulling him closer. He chuckles when Carlos, with his hand not exploring his chest, grabs the microphone off the desk. 

"Well, what are you bringing them closer for?"

Carlos moves from his gentle bites to smirk at him. Slowly, the smirk transitions to a small smile, then a big one, then a large, toothy grin showing off his imperfectly perfect teeth. Dear Smiling God, they are such beautiful teeth! Another moan flees Kevin, and Carlos positions the mic to catch it perfectly.

"Oh-"

He doesn't have time to complete his statement before Carlos's lips smash against his. Their teeth clack together, and his begin to bleed. Carlos's tongue plunges into his mouth, and the mic is close enough to capture the noise he makes despite it being muffled. Even still, he makes sure to be louder than normal just to be certain.

Panting, breath heavy, Carlos pulls out of the kiss but still lingers close. He's too close for Kevin to see him properly, however he can feel his gaze: a hot and intense sun.

"Touch me."

It's not a request or plea. It's a command. Kevin untucks his shirt and teasingly begins to slip his claw past the band of his boxers. Carlos huffs, and Kevin emits a semi-surprised squeak as he grabs his hand, forcing both of theirs into his pants. He doesn't relieve his grip even as Kevin rubs his dick between his fingers. In fact, he only allows him to do so for a minute before pushing two of Kevin's fingers into himself. He, of course, is sure to breathe his hot, heavy breaths into the mic; Carlos rarely moaned. 

Funny, Kevin thinks. Here Carlos was, fucking himself with his fingers and making no sounds aside from thick breaths and panting while he, with nothing inside him, can't stop the tumble of whimpers falling from his mouth.

Almost as if he has read his mind, Carlos pulls out their hands and places the microphone back on the desk. He then scoops Kevin up and lays him down on the desk as well. This action pushes off some of the carefully and artfully placed viscera and teeth he had decorated it with, but that's the last thing on his mind. 

Carlos is kissing his face, messy and bordering on licks. Kevin's right fingers tangle in his imperfect hair. He unintentionally tugs on it every time a kiss gets dangerously close to his eye sockets or the gashes of his smile. Actually...

Kevin pulls Carlos away from him by his hair. The scientist looks concerned and starts to back away before he winks at him. Staring directly into his eyes, he makes a show of slowly licking Carlos's slick off his left fingers. The taste mixes with the blood from his gums, coating his tongue with a sharp flavor, equal parts metallic and salty. 

Carlos seems to _love_ the sight, because he immediately grabs his face and roughly kisses him. Kevin grinds up against his stomach, only to have his hips gripped and forced back down. He whines in response to the aggression. Carlos chuckles at this, his mouth moving to his neck. He is careful to avoid damaging the flowers, but decidedly not careful with Kevin. His grip on his hips is so strong it hurts as he fights against them bucking up when he bites him. Hard. 

"Take off your... what's uh- take off your-um , camisa. Your... What's the word in English?"

"Shirt?"

"Shirt! Take off your shirt."

Chuckling, Kevin twists a strand of Carlos's hair around his finger. With his hand not doing so, he pulls the scrunchie keeping his hair in a ponytail out. His beautiful curls cascade down, and Kevin grins.

"Take it off for mmMMM-"

Carlos had pushed the flower necklace up and is biting the raw skin underneath. A surge of pain floods through Kevin like he's being electrocuted, and oh how he _adores_ it.

"I said take off your shirt, babe."

"Yes sir!"

Originally, he begins to undo the buttons, before getting a better idea. He can hear Carlos whisper _"damn"_ as he simply- and quite literally- rips his shirt off. 

"Good?"

" _Fantastic._ "

The broadcast! Kevin keeps forgetting the broadcast! He angles the microphone to his mouth, Carlos grinning at him as he does.

"Sorry listeners! I just keep getting distracted, you know how it is. A- ooh- a beautiful, sexy man promises to ravage- ahh- you and suddenly you can't keep your thoughts organized! That noise was me ripping my shirt off. Now, Carlos is k-kissing my neck and his calloused hands are car-caressing my chest-"

The sensations he could feel on his chest- or any of his body for that matter, are limited, but the areas that could feel are incredibly sensitive. Carlos knows these areas well, and he is sure to hit all of them. Every time he passes over one, it sends a hot jolt of pleasure through him and leaves him dizzy. He would almost be content if Carlos were to do nothing but stroke his imperfect hands over his chest. Almost.

He kicks his shoes off just as Carlos's mouth moves downwards. His lips and tongue press against those vulnerable places, reducing Kevin to a puddle in a hazy state of mind. He trails from his collarbone to his chest, his stomach, his navel, and stops just above the line of his pants. Carlos's hands rub his thighs in slow, heavy circles. It's been years since Kevin was as desperate to get himself out of something as he is his clothes right now.

"Carlos is taking off- ooh- n- no he's, _oooh_ , he's r-rubbing me through my pants. He- I. Listeners I'm, ahh, a fan of loose clothes typic _ahh_ ly, but t-today I'm wearing leather and _ooooh_."

The wet heat of Carlos's mouth returns to inching down as he starts to tug off both his pants and boyshorts at an equally torturous rate. It lasts for only a few seconds as if he's also impatient to move past this. He switches to sucking a teeth-marked bruise against Kevin's hip bone and pulling the leather and cloth from him in a much faster fashion.

"Ohhkay, I'm... I'm naked now, and Carlos, my d-dear, lovely Carlos, is kissing across my h- _OOOOH_ "

Kevin throws his head back- which smacks against the edge of his desk, not that he notices- as Carlos takes his cock in his beautiful mouth. He tries his best to keep himself composed enough to speak while Carlos's tongue drags up the underside of his shaft.

"Oooh, ohkay, listeners, he's sucking m-me off, ah- did you know scientists are _great_ with their tongues? Ca-"

His words trail off into a whimper as Carlos pulls off of him. He backs up, winking at Kevin, and begins to strip. His labcoat is set to the side and he makes easy work of unbuttoning his shirt. Immediately afterwards, his pants and boxers follow, leaving a sight that tugs Kevin's grin wider.

"Well, now my _gorgeous_ Carlos has undressed- except for putting his labcoat back on, he's a scientist after all- and is going through his white tarp bag. I think he's getting- oh, yep! He's pulled out a strap! He's putting it on and I just-"

Kevin struggles for a moment, wondering how to word what he wants to say in a joyful, customer-safe way. Then he remembers Strex isn't around to monitor and police his broadcasts- and they already certainly wouldn't approve of this one.

"I just want all you listening at home to know how _fucking_ hot he is. Imagine the most attractive person you've ever seen, now picture them but 30 times sexier. That's still not even close to Carlos! He's laughing as he's walking back to me, and gosh! He has a nice laugh! He's grabbed my legs and thrown them over his shoulders, and-"

He moans directly into the mic as Carlos pushes into him, hands clutching its stand for- well, he's not really sure what. Just to have something to keep him aware enough to keep talking while he's being rocked in and out of.

"Ooh, oh, ohhh- I- I'm... at a.....oooh, l-loss for- a- ahhhh-for wo-words, uh, ahh. Caaahrlos......Carlos is- ohhh, he's fu-fucking me, ah-as you can t- ooh- tell-"

Carlos leans in, close to him, close to the mic. He kisses him, the touch having to be partially against a gash to avoid hitting the mic. The sting causes Kevin to contort a moan into a cry, but not one of displeasure.

"Listeners, Kevin's having a- a little, um, trouble- ah, speaking so- so I will be, um, covering for uh- him. These... noises he's uh- s-sorry for panting so much into the mic- um okay, the noises he's ma-aking as I... fuck him are... neat. I- uhm... well neat like... hot. He's... Uh... yeah. Hot..."

Neither of them are having much luck thinking of anything to say, so they let their noises be the show. Carlos's face is buried in the crook of Kevin's neck, his rapid breath cool against the heat of his skin. His own moans and whimpers remain unmuffled, a direct broadcast of pleasure.

Carlos's thrusts are hard, but begin to grow sloppy, out of rhythm. Kevin himself can feel the pressure building in his crotch, leaving him desperately pushing back against Carlos for more. His hands have left the stand and now grip the ends of his desk. A hold strong enough to puncture the wood with his nails. 

It hits him first, not long after Carlos starts stroking him as close as to in rhythm with his thrusts as he can get. His legs wrap around Carlos as if he was afraid he'd stop and he cries out into the mic as he cums.

Soon afterward, Carlos bits down on his neck again and his motions become frantic. Kevin can feel his heartbeat pick up through their flushed chests. He focuses on it and his thick breaths as Carlos finishes- there's something very attractive about feeling someone's organs functioning, in his opinion.

Carlos pulls out of him but they still lay there on Kevin's desk for a bit. Kevin runs a claw through Carlos's perfectly imperfect hair while Carlos presses soft kisses against his neck. He also carefully adjusts the necklace of fairy dusters, still undamaged despite the activity.

"Well! That was certainly exciting! Stay tuned next for some men getting ready to share a dinner. Until next time..."

"...Say, we really do need a name for this place. Things without names don't really exist. So I'm going to call this...well, I'm going to call it Desert Bluffs! Desert Bluffs was the name of my hometown, and by naming it Desert Bluffs, this place becomes my new hometown! We are in my home! We are in Desert Bluffs, no matter where we are in space or time. What is a town but a name, right?"

Carlos chuckles, having seemingly no problem with this new name for his home. He simply mutters:

"Never thought I'd end up living in Desert Bluffs."

And kisses Kevin again.

"Until next time, New Desert Bluffs, until next time."


End file.
